What's an Orphan to do?
by The Lily And The Stag
Summary: This is Harry Potter's life slightly twisted. For 1. his parents are still around so is Sirius. But now he is Married to Ginny weasley has a family of his own and is head of the Aurors department. Now he's on a case of the werewolf attack. Read and Review


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the original Harry Potter characters._

_I do not own Reni (She is off a cartoon called Sailor Moon)_

_All other characters are my property though._

_Authors note:_

_Please read and review and tell me what you think and give me tips if you see something wrong._

Title: _What's an Orphan to do?_

_Chapter 1- Auror case files: The case of the Werewolf attack._

_Harry and Ginny were both now Hogwarts graduates. Harry was now head of the Aurors department, after defeating Voldemort, and Ginny was a Stay- at- home Mum. They were both the proud parents of many Healthy and Beautiful childeren. Harry and Ginny have now been married for ten years and shockingly already had twelve childeren. _

_The first child was ten- year old Misty Ginervera Potter, second was the nine- year old triplets Arron Arthur Potter, Rick Charles Potter, and Andrew Gregg Potter, third was the eight- year old twins James Sirius Potter and Garett Aston Potter, fourth was the sixth- year old triplets, Lily Jane Potter, Rose Molly Potter and Daisy Avril Potter, fifth was five- year old Daniel Ron Potter, Sixth was three- year old Ezmerelda Josaphine Potter, and seventh was one- year old Jasmine Grace Potter. _

_One evening before dinner, Harry got a call from the ministry that they needed all aurors on hand at Moon Kingdom Manor. Once he arrived he saw his Dad, James Potter and his Godfather Sirius Black already there talking to anothe her auror. _

_When he walked up James and Sirius said, "Come on, we'll explain on the way." Harry then replied, "Okay, what's the case?" _

_James then said back to his Son, "It's a werewolf attack, with two casualties, and a child is missing, Five- year old, Reni Serenity Hazelwood. Her parents Serena and Darien Hazelwood were killed by the werewolf. We already sent Aurors out to search the woods for the child, if she can be found, and to capture the Werewolf if they find it and to send it to The Control For Magical Beast." _

_Harry replied back, "Okay so we're going to start here and look for any possible leads for the girl and clues for the case." _

_While they started to search they came acrossed a little girl's room, with a big canopy bed and a very large wooden chest in front of it. After Harry thought for a moment he walked over to the chest and opened it, When he looked down he saw a little girl, fitting the description of Five-year old Reni Hazelwood, She had pink hair pulled back into pig-tails and was wearing a white nightgown. _

_He then bent down to pick her up and found her sobbing silently. He then said to his Father and Sirius, "Dad, Sirius, I found her."_

_She then lifted her head and started crying uncontrolably, " Mummy, Daddy!" He then sat down on the edge of the chest lid and rocked her back and fourth saying calming words as he rubbed her back. _

_Then both Sirius and James turned around and said, "Where was she?" Harry then said, "Inside of the chest I'm now sitting on." _

_Sirius then said to Harry, "I guess ten years of experience with twelve children paid off really well." _

_Harry, then glared at him as James smirked. After they confirmed that she had no family left, they took her to the Orpanage for Magical Childeren (OMC) to be held until they found placement. _

_When they got there, they came acrossed a major problem, Reni wouldn't let go of Harry and if they pulled her away they would cause her not to trust adults ever again, so Harry took her home to the family and told Ginny the story, After a hour of filling out papers they were officially Reni's foster Parents._

_It had been several weeks since Reni had come to live with the Potter family. She had warmed up to all the kids quite fast but was quiet and stayed to herself. One evening after dinner Harry came in to the living room and sat on the couch with Ginny after getting Reni setteled down in bed._

_Ginny cuddled up to Harry and said, "Harry?" He looked down at her and said, "What is it Gin?" She sat up and said, "I went to St.Mungo's today." Harry got a worried look on his face and said, "Are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" _

_She shook her head and said, "Nothing wrong but I got some good news." _

_He looked at her and she replied, "I'm pregnant."_

_He looked at her and grinned and picked her up and spun her around kissing her on her lips. He then said, "Boy or girl?"_

_She laughed and said, "Both I'm having twins again. One boy and one girl. I'm about 2 months along."_

_The next morning at work Harry told Sirius and James, and that night they told the childeren and they were elighted at the news of getting a baby brother and sister._

_Harry and Ginny had decided on the names of the two coming Potters, Dracinda Jade Potter for the girl and Derek Rick Potter for the boy._

_When the family asked about the names and Harry said we decided on Dracinda Jade Potter for the girl."_

_Ginny then continued, "And Derek Caleb Potter for the boy."_

_Lily(Harry's Mum not his daughter) said, "Those are beautilful names."_

_Molly nodded in agreement along with the others and they started talking._

_Around six thirty (6:30) PM everyone left as it was time for some of the younger children to go to bed._

_Later that night around twelve o'clock (12:00) AM, Harry and Ginny heard their bedroom door open and Reni came up and stood by Harry's bedside and he got up and picked her up and took her to a rocking chair in the room and ricked her back and forth as she clung to him after having another nightmare._

_Harry was rubbing her back when she yawned and whispered, "I wish I was your little girl."_

_Harry then said back, "I wish you were mine too."_

_The next day Harry was talking to Ginny about Reni and he mentioned the OMC finding a home for Reni and she said, "No Harry! Reni was ours the first time you brought her home and she wouldn't let go of you, She was ours the first time she came and got in bed with us after a bad dream."_

_Harry then said, "Ginny I know and do you know what she said to me last night when she came into our room when I was rocking her in the rocking chair?"_

_Ginny shock her head 'no'._

_Harry then said, "Her exact words were, 'I wish I was your little girl.'_

_Ginny had tears in her ees and said, "Harry."_

_He then said, "And these papers are adoption papers."_

_She hugged him and said, "Lets get to work."_

_After about an hour of filling out papers and a nine (9) month waiting period Reni Serenity Hazelwood was finally known as Reni Serenity Potter._

_Later that night everyone got together at Potter Manor and had dinner together and then went outside to have a Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Black (WPLB) Quidditch mathch. Which the final score was 550 to 660 in favor of the team led by Harry who was seeker against his Father James._

_Later on everyone left and the kids were put to bed._


End file.
